Thrilled
by HanaritsuKrizza
Summary: "Elliot, let's go on a date!" yelled Alice with a brimful of energy which he only responded with a simple "No". [AU]


Note: This is an Alternative Universe for ElliotxAlice and they're on their senior years of high school.

_I do not own Pandora Hearts._

* * *

**_..._**

"I don't date." Elliot said firmly not even taking his eyes off of the Holy Night series he's been reading for ages. He was comfortably seated on his favorite couch on the corner of their spacious living room when this person arrived and decided to pester him.

"It doesn't have to be a date. You know, something like.. hanging out! Yeah, that! Come on!" Alice tried to find the appropriate term with quite difficulty. This man - boy - is so hard to coax sometimes.

"No." He said without a second thought. Did this person know what she's saying? Is she even serious, in the first place? Well, Elliot didn't know. He didn't have the grit to face her and examine her expressions because if he did, he's afraid he might spill something he hid so carefully.

"Why not?" she asked exasperatedly, a little frustrated that Elliot was not even looking at her.

"Because I don't want to." he responded rather wearily.

"You're so cruel! It's not like we're going to do something detestable. We're just going to go out and have a brother and sister bonding where you treat your little sister on her favourite restaurant and pamper her like a good brother you are!" The lack of attention Elliot was giving her made her snap causing her to accidentally mention half of the reason of this whole ordeal.

"So you just want me to treat you? And what is that? Pamper you?" Elliot asked unbelievably. He finally glanced at the girl standing near the arm of the couch and saw a slight twitch on her eyes, the obvious evidence of being caught. Alice avoided Elliot's eyes which only made him smirk.

"Yes, of course! You should do that!" she said when she regained her composure, not liking the slightest hint of disappointment on her voice.

"And why should I?" He asked as he brought back his attention to his book.

"Because in a few weeks time, we're going to be a family and I'm sure it will make our parents happy that their respective children are getting along really well!" Alice replied in a single breath. She noticed Elliot suddenly becoming serious making her think over of what she said. When she was certain that there were no fallacious and unsound on her spiel, she looked at him again, but he was frowning.

"I don't want a new family." Elliot said with a stoned face. Alice's eyes widened a bit, she opened her mouth and closed it again, not knowing what to say.

She was shocked and a little hurt. Was this really what Elliot was thinking? Dis he really not want a new family, a family consisting of Alice and her mother? Did he hate them that much? She didn't know Elliot was having that kind of outlook yet here she was, assuming they could get along as a family just because they were fairly close with each other. A miniscule part of her was smashed into tiny bits when she perceived Elliot's seriousness.

"Are you serious about that?" she asked hesitantly even though the answer was as obvious as the daylight.

Elliot faced her and gave her a piercing gaze. "Do you really want to know what my opinion to this marriage is?" he asked now staring intently at her bright violet eyes. She gave a small nod and Elliot continued, "I don't want this marriage between our parents. I want to break it off."

"But why?" Alice questioned, the hint of disappointment a moment ago was now fully evident on her face.

Elliot closed his book and placed it on the side table. He rose up from his seat and walked toward where Alice was. He took a deep breath before answering the girl. "I want this marriage off because I'm in love with the daughter of my soon to be step-mother!" He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. There. He said it. He knew how he was going to regret this later but damn, _screw everything!_

_.. ._

"That's the more reason we should go." Alice stated as a-matter-of-factly, like what she said was only a natural response. She returned his gaze with her own piercing ones.

Elliot stared at her blankly, not comprehending what she just said. Now he's positive this girl really didn't have a grasp of herself. "What?" he asked confusedly.

"I said that's the more reason we should go on a date." she replied confidently. She heard him growled quietly and watched as he placed his palm on his squinting eyes as if he just lost everything.

"This is not funny. Do you even hear yourself? Are you trying to mock me because of what I said?" he asked, already exhausted with their conversation. This girl was really difficult, he didn't have a single idea of whatever was going on with her mind.

"I'm not trying to be funny. I can hear myself and I'm not mocking you." she answered as she crossed her arms on her chest while gawking at how Elliot towered at her because of their height differences.

Elliot uncovered his eyes from his hands and gave her a questioning glimpse. The look on Alice's face actually made him think all of this would end on his favor and liking, but still, he never knew. With a tiny bit of expectation, he asked, "Why should we do that?"

Alice shrugged. "To show them we want the marriage off." she said. "Yes, I want it off too." she added when she saw the lost look on Elliot's face.

He furrowed his brows and stared at the girl in front of her. She wanted it off, too. She didn't want him to be her family, too. She didn't want it too. Elliot intended to ask a lot more but settled on a simple "Why?"

"For the same reason. I, too, am in love with my supposed to be step-brother." she responded nonchalantly, or at least she tried to, yet her tone had an obvious edginess on it.

Elliot glared at her while waiting for a follow up, something like 'just kidding!' or 'you wish!', but it didn't come, it never came. He was feeling his heart beating rapidly and he also noticed how Alice's eyes were blinking constantly, a habit Elliot noted she does when feeling nervous.

"Is that... ?" he muttered softly but enough for Alice to hear.

"True? Yes." responded Alice before rolling her eyes under the pretense of being cool about it, but who was she kidding to? Her fidgety became more visible the more she talked, and Elliot could sense that.

They remained silent on their spots. The only sound they heard was the loud and unsteady beat of their own hearts, though they wished the other couldn't hear it. Elliot took a step closer to her but she stepped back out of reflex. When she realized what she did, Elliot was already looking away and striding backwards.

"Wait!" Alice tugged on his sleeve to stop him. She swore she saw a faint sheen of hurt on his eyes that Alice found unpleasant. Elliot faced her once more so she let go of his shirt. She bit her lower lip and slowly but willingly walked closer to him until they were only inches apart.

Elliot cleared his throat noticing how while Alice steps forward, her face gets more brighter and brighter. He instantly felt his own face growing red.

Alice halted when she felt the need to upthrust her head just so they could be on eye level. She yanked on his collar and stared directly on his lips. Elliot reciprocated the stare and focused his eyes on Alice's attractive lips, then back on her eyes.

"This is bad. This is really bad." he murmured when Alice closed her eyes and pulled him down to press their lips together.

The moment their lips touched, they both felt a shimmer between them. Alice was stunned at first not knowing what to do, so Elliot started to move and lead her. He immediately placed his hands on her tiny waist and pulled her a little bit closer to him then began on nibbling her lips.

Alice tightened her hold on his shirt collar when Elliot asked for an entrance to explore the insides of her mouth. She gladly granted him an access and instantaneously quivered at the feel of his tongue on her own. She slightly moaned at the tingling sensation she had which seemed to please Elliot. She made an effort to imitate his moves but remorsefully failed. Elliot smiled on her attempts and bit on her lower lip causing her to break the kiss with a gasp.

She glared at him hard but he only smirked at her adorableness and pulled her into another kiss. She eyed him warily but did nothing to stop him.

Elliot allowed Alice to intrude on dominating him, he let her do as she pleased as she contemplated on biting and gnawing on his lips and tongue. He chuckled at the thought of Alice trying so hard to take the lead but failed miserably due to her lack of experience. After some time, Elliot got impatient. He placed his hand at her nape while the other one rested on her back and took control of the kiss. He kissed her with so much passion and intensity until he was satisfied and left Alice breathless. They pulled apart to catch some air and when they supplied enough, Elliot dragged her again for another heated kiss, and then another kiss, and then another kiss, and more kisses.

"Alice!"

"Elliot!"

They froze on the spot when they heard both of their names being called. Immediately, they ceased their movements and jerked away from each other when they recognized the voices. Alice's mother called her at the same time Elliot's father called him.

"Mom!

"Dad!"

Elliot and Alice glanced at each other after they yelled at the same time too, but hastily looked away when the elders walked toward them.

"What were you two doing?" Lacie, Alice's adult version also known as her mother, asked while trudging forward.

Alice swallowed anxiously. She didn't know what to say. Of course, what they were doing was obvious but Alice knew there was a deeper meaning on her question, something that she didn't know how to answer.

Lacie narrowed her eyes at her daughter when she did not start speaking. Same goes for Elliot's father, Glen, to him. It was like these little children were caught red-handed for doing something bad and were now getting scolded by the elders. Technically, it was really the case, only, what they did wasn't specifically bad, just not appropriate.

Alice had never been this uneasy on her entire life until now. She just wanted to get out of the house and pretend like nothing happened, or as cliché as it may seemed, she prayed for the ground to open up and swallow her whole being. She didn't want to explain anything to her mother but she wanted to take responsibility of it, at the same time.

She looked at her mother's expression only to be more torn with her blended mind. On Lacie's face was a mixed of confusion, anger, impatience, expectancy and amusement. Really, amusement?

_.. ._

Alice shook her head violently to erase the terrible thought. Damn. It's not funny. It's really not funny. This stupid prediction or whatsoever was making her palm sweaty.

What would she do if this situation really had that kind of ending? She absolutely wouldn't be able to get away with it even if she wished to die on that very moment. Could she tell her mother? That Elliot's in love with her and she returned his feelings? And what would her mother had to say?

What if she got mad and refused to accept it? What would she do? She was certain they would tear them apart and no, Alice didn't want that. She really likes Elliot to the extent of eagerly pestering him non stop just to get his attention. She wants to stay with Elliot's side because he's warm and caring, and even though he doesn't want to admit it, he's spoiling her so much. Elliot makes her happy, he makes her heart beat faster, he makes Alice enjoy every day with a smile and look forward for tomorrow.

But what if she accepted it? What if Lacie called the marriage with Glen off? What if they sacrificed their own feelings for the sake of their children only for it to go to waste once Elliot and Alice's relationship didn't work out? Alice knew how much Lacie loves Glen, and she could see Glen reciprocating her feelings. She could feel how happy her mother was. She could also sense how much her mother needed Glen and how Glen needed her mom. And Alice surely would be tormented to death out of guilt for stealing her mother's happiness.

No, wait. Alice didn't need any of these agonizing thoughts right now. She closed her eyes and calmed herself down by taking constant deep breaths.

"Are you that against of me being in love with you?" She heard Elliot asked so she opened her eyes right away to find him smiling sadly at her.

She copied his previous trance before speaking, she took a deep breath and spoke, "I'm sorry, Elliot. I'm sorry it led this way..." Alice paused to check his expression. It was still there. The sad smile that made her heart sink was still there, plastered on his pretty boyish face. "..but." she continued. Alice thought she saw a hint of hope on his eyes.

Elliot held back for the progression but wasn't provided any so he interrupted. "But?" he inquired half anticipatively, half devastatingly, asking for her to go on and mentally cursing her for the unnecessary suspense and cliff hanger.

"But are you willing to take the risk?" Alice thanked all the Gods that Elliot is smart. Really smart. He instantly understood what she meant so there's no need for further explanations. She swallowed hard and her eyes started to frequently blink. Now, she only had to wait for the judgment, his reply.

"Alice." he softly grumbled. Alice squirmed under his gaze. It gave off an unnerving feeling like whatever he was going to say would be the end of her. She almost wanted to back out and walk away but no, she shouldn't move because she needed to hear an answer, a response, anything, as long as it can yield a conclusion. She didn't talk, didn't bother to butt in even if the silence was growing bigger and more irritating. She was waiting for him to speak.

"I don't think it will work." he finally said and oh, did you hear that? That crackling sound was Alice's heart being shattered into tiny bits. She thought so. She really thought so. Why did she even brought it up in the first place? Stupid her.

"Yeah. Figured that much." she whispered as she hung her head lower and lower until she could no longer vision Elliot's face. She felt as if the whole world had betrayed her. Admittedly, she was hurt and ashamed and angry and regretful. She briefly wondered if which one was more cruel, this one or her previous thoughts about their parents?

She clenched her fists and inhaled sharply, preparing for a counter attack, but gentle fingers found their way on her chin and carefully lifted her head up. She peered at Elliot's very soft gaze. A small smile appeared on his lips and his warm touch made Alice relaxed.

"It's really risky but I'm willing to take it and make it work." he announced before grinning at her astonished face, thinking how lovely she was and how he wanted to shower her with kisses.

How about that, did you hear it? Yeah, that's the sound of Elliot picking up the tiny fragments of Alice's heart and piecing them together. He even wrapped it with several layers of bondage and sealed it with tender loving care. And Alice wanted to punch him hard in the face for making her feel this way. One moment, he was stepping on her heart remnants then the next he so carefully picked them up and kissed them. Well, Elliot couldn't really take all the blame, Alice reacted rather fast plus he was just returning the favor from a while ago, so yeah.

"This is going to be hard, you know." she stated while moving closer to him, ready to clutch and tie him down if ever he had a second thought and decided to back out.

But he only moved with her, leaned closer and pressed his lips on her soft ones. "I know. But everything's worth it for you." he said after drawing away and gave a sweet and bright smile. _Brighter than the sun._ Alice uttered internally and snickered at him.

"You sweet talker." she commented before pulling him into a real kiss, much more similar on her previous nightmare of a thought. Speaking of which, she suddenly broke the kiss when she remembered. She looked around the living room and found no one. She sighed in relief but as she thought of it over again, she went to the door and locked it. Elliot eyed her confusedly, mentally asking what was that all about.

"Just being careful." she shrugged and came to Elliot. She licked her lips and stared at him, asking him to continue their previous session. Elliot smiled and without a second thought, pulled her into a passionate kiss.

_Screw everything!_ Alice thought and gave in to her desires. No, she definitely didn't chose the option number two above. She didn't have the guts to deprave her mother the happiness she definitely deserved. And another no, she obviously did not take the first choice either. Just the thought of being away from Elliot was already unbearable, what more if it became reality?

Even though they both know and they were very sure it will never work out on their situation, they were still stubbornly convincing each other that they can make it work. Well, they never knew, no one ever knew. However, one thing's for sure, if they wanted this to continue, Lacie and Glen should never know, no one should ever know, and Alice and Elliot were completely devoted to take care of that. They didn't mind if their relationship would live and blossom in secrecy, after all, it's more thrilling that way.

**...**

* * *

I'm accepting any forms of reaction, from calm and normal to bloody and trashy, just send me a review if you have some. Thanks a lot for checking it out!

_A/N: If it confused you, feel free to ask me.. and I made Glen and Lacie a couple because I love them together :) Ah, I truthfully love these four._


End file.
